Safe Return Home
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: When something as bad as that happens time seems to stop and so do you. You feel as if life has been taken away from you. Thats how they felt when they died


**Safe return home**

**Chapter 1**

(This is different than what really happened)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters show or even the sport; I don't own any of this except for this fic, but not the real deal!

(Adena's POV)

Everyone including myself stood in a straight line, knowing that the next words spoken was going to be unbearable, Coach Gunnerson didn't look happy, grief reflected on his eyes as he spoke.

"There was a plane crash off the coast of the Isle of Wight in England. Megan and Sebastian were among the passengers on the plane. There were no survivors." the ball dropped from his hands. Time seemed to stop the words started to sink in, Megan and Sebastian were dead, no it can't be, I could feel the tears starting to burn in my eyes, I looked around everyone had that same expression as myself a mixture of confusion, sadness, anger and some looked as if they were about to break down. I didn't know what to do I just ran, my legs carried me to a place which held memories. People were looking at me, but I didn't care, she was my best friend, we were friends since the age of four, why is it that it hurts so much, I found myself in my dorm I cried shed thousands of tears they kept running down my face, I knew that this was hard for everyone, but she was _my _Megan, she was _my _friend, she was _my _sister. Blood didn't matter, but she was like my sister, we shared a bond that would be unbreakable, and here she is taken away from me, I can never see her again I can never see her smile, cry, laugh, or even love. I cried, I Adena Stiles have cried myself to sleep.

(Squibs POV)

He was gone, he was a friend he was like my brother, and he was gone, taken away from the face of the planet. Anger was running through my veins I walked away after Adena, he was my roommate and yet I will never get a chance to share my thoughts with him. I had friends, but he was the friend in whom I can tell anything, like if I had a crush, or if I made a big mistake, or if I smuggled chocolates in, but now he is gone and it's my fault. I think I was meant to be on that plane, I should have been the one to die, I should have been the one to take his place, but no, they had to choose him. I went to my dorm and sat on his bed, I looked at the equipment he left here. His tennis racquet was still there as the tournament supplied them with rackets. I pressed the racquet to my head leaving prints of the strings, I didn't care if it hurt, I didn't care if I pushed it so hard it would go right through my head so I could die as well, so I could join him wherever he was.

(Cody's POV)

I went to my room, I looked at the pictures scattered the ground. My legs gave away I sobbed tears fell freely down my face. I never felt this pain before, why did it have to happen now? The pictures were all memories when I looked at everyone of them it just made me cry even more. How can we live with the burden of our friends death? What if they weren't dead? What if they escaped, but it was impossible. They couldn't have survived, but deep in my heart I wish they were alive somewhere.

(Sunny's POV)

I was so cruel, I was so mean, I never acted so kind towards them, and know I can't say goodbye, I can't even say sorry, but I taken your friendship for granted, not once did you guys try something as cruel as I did because you refused to sink as low, I'm sorry Megan, I'm sorry Sebastian. I could far something hot fall from my eyes, they were tears. I had forgotten to cry, I hadn't cried in so long that the feeling was odd, the feeling made my heart break and shatter.

(OOC)

Time has gone by, almost everyone moved on, but two. Squib and Adena were still hurt, still scared, and still wounded. They would just do there normal day thing no socializing, no more energy and when the day was done they would get back to their dorms and sit around like a couple of logs with no purpose in life. The week went on and turned to months, but it seemed like and eternity.

Megan could feel the sudden crash, he body jolted forward and fell back in her seat, she looked beside her, Sebastian was staring at her in horror.

"We have to leave now its going to blow." He shouted. Megan heard the sound of a baby crying and a women screaming. Unbuckling their seatbelts Megan and Sebastian ran to the source of the noise. A women was begging for help she had her husband, her baby, and two children, one was a daughter around Sunny's age and her brother around 9 or 10. Megan helped the women and the daughter, while Sebastian helped the man and his son. They all ran the woman holding her baby. The went to the nearest exit, only one flight attendant seemed to have survive and pulled down the slide. Everyone went down and the flight attendant was the last. They ran a great distance away before an explosion was hurt. They looked back to see the plane go up in flames. Everyone kept walking until they were tired. There was no food, water, or clean warm clothing. They all had someone to huddle with, Megan and Sebastian were together. He looked at her, her beauty still brought peace and serenity to his soul even in the condition they were in.

"What's wrong?" she asked him looking into that face even if it was stained with dirt, he still looked handsome.

"Your beauty is mesmerizing." He blurted out clasping a hand on his mouth as he sat up. Megan sat up as well, she was blushing and smiling at the same time.

"I… I'm speechless." She said gazing in his eyes. She leaned in and pressed her lips on his. He didn't fight it he immediately put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, the warmth of her body melting his fears away as he pulled away grinning and tucking her hair behind her ear. Megan had her arms around his waist and her head buried on his chest.

"How are we going to get home?" she asked suddenly he kissed the top of her head and she shut her eyes hoping for sleep to overcome her.

"I don't know, but we will I promise." He said closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"How could you?" Adena screeched at Cody.

"How could you tell your dad that I need a new roommate, its hard enough without her." She said turning her back to Cody and her arms crossed.

"Sorry, but you need to move on." She said stepping towards Adena and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Adena Megan would have wanted you to move on, the best way to honor the dead is by continuing on living."

"What if I don't want to move on, what if I want to dwell on the past, I should have died, I should have been on that stupid plane." She said walking away from Cody and going to her dorm.

Megan got up her stomach was rumbling she saw everyone was up but her.

"Seb why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him rubbing the back of her head.

"How could I you looked so peaceful." He said grinning and pulled her to her feet.

"There should be a small village north from here lets go." said the flight attendant. They walked for what seemed like hours before Megan stumbled and Sebastian caught her. He supported her until a fire was seen in the distance.

"Were saved." She shouted leaning off Sebastian and running towards the fire where they were greeted by a few people.

"Hello." She said walking over to them as the others came following.

"I'm Megan O Connor." She said extending her hand. The man didn't accept it instead he just spoke.

"We heard of an explosion and have been traveling for a while to the source, you have nothing to do with it do you?" he asked them suspiciously.

"Our airplane went down everyone unfortunately died." She said sadly.

"We can help, although we have no phone we have a boat strong enough to take you north to England, there you can call home and get taken back. He said getting up.

"Follow me." He said walking off north where they will be taken home.

(heheh liked it, well if not ah well at least I tried)


End file.
